


Blaze

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a Gunpla Academy student, Tatsuya finds himself completely unable to calm down and needs more than just Gunpla Battles. Fortunately, there’s Allan for this.</p>
<p>Direct sequel of the events of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4119613">WINDLESS</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3280094">Touch</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaze

Not even a cold shower had managed to make the lingering feeling subside, and Tatsuya gritted his teeth as he considered his options. This had been getting worse lately; the more intense the battles were, the more he wanted, and the Gunpla Academy certainly wasn't low on good opponents. The ways his battle lust manifested had gotten different as well, which he partly blamed on puberty. The rest of the blame went to Allan and Julian, and the fact that he wanted both of them.

Allan and Julian, of course; the obvious answer as to what he needed to do now. Julian probably understood the battle related issues better, but for what he needed right now, Allan's room was closer - right there, he thought as he made it through the corridor, wearing only a bathrobe. A couple of other students passed by him, but they didn't even try to talk to him. The fact there he had his hair pulled back and had a bit of a crazy look on his face might've played a part in that, but he didn't care about other students. Right now, he needed Allan. He knocked on the door lightly, hoping Allan was still awake. The answer was more than likely yes, he knew; Allan had a habit of working with gunpla until late hours.

His guess turned out to be correct. The door was opened a moment later, and Allan stood there in his pajamas with a gunpla part in his hand. Behind him on the desk sat an unfinished gunpla - a kitbash with the 0 Gundam as the base, with the Neue Ziel to make a backpack, Tatsuya noticed even in his distracted and uncomfortable state. "Tatsuya," Allan greeted him. "What brings you-" That was about as far as Tatsuya let him get with the greeting, even if getting grabbed by the collar and being pushed against the wall was probably not what Allan expected to happen next.

Tatsuya paused to close the door then stared at Allan with an intense look in his eyes. "I," he murmured, his gaze locked into Allan's eyes. "I need something," he managed to say. He had Allan now; had him against the wall and there were things he wanted to do. Something more than this, but he pulled back a little, finding himself hesitating. Allan was the one who had taught him about sex after he had asked once; Allan had also been more than happy to take care of any issues like the current one before, and Allan had once said about wanting to do more than just touch him. Even after all those lessons, Tatsuya now found himself wondering what the hell did he actually want. What was he here for, again?

Thankfully Allan was quick to catch on. "Of course," he said. "If it's anything I can help you with." He paused at that point and studied his younger companion. "But," he continued. "Are you alright? You seem a bit... Upset?" He shook his head then and placed his hand on Tatsuya's shoulder. "No, that's not the word for it. Still, this is a bit unusual from you, even if you do tend to get a little..."

That was all he managed to say before the second time Tatsuya interrupted him tonight. He definitely wasn't here for chitchat and coming up with an answer to exactly what was wrong wasn't something he wanted to think about. Figuring out what exactly he was after was too much trouble as well, so instead he just pushed Allan back against the wall and kissed him. Not first time they had kissed, although Tatsuya admitted he wasn't probably the best kisser around. Allan allowed him to do as he pleased though, and Tatsuya pressed on, and as he held Allan pinned there, he realized his partner was getting hard.

"Hold on," Allan muttered as Tatsuya broke the kiss. "Now, this is rather unusual as your first move, not that I'm saying that you don't ever start this because you definitely do," he pointed out, and Tatsuya looked down, trying to clear his head a little. "What I mean is," Allan continued a second later. "It's all good, and I think I know exactly what you need! And that means," he nodded towards the bed and smiled. "We should probably go sit down. Bed?"

Tatsuya took a deep breath and stepped back. He looked at Allan and smiled back at him, doing his best to look calm even if everything in his appearance probably told Allan otherwise. "I, ah. Sounds like a plan," he agreed. "Can we just..." He glanced at the direction of Allan's bed then moved over and sat down. He still wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to do, but maybe leaving it to Allan was the correct choice.

Or not, he decided a second later when Allan moved over as well, after stopping by his desk to put away the gunpla part he was still holding and to pick up a few items - a bottle of lotion and a package of condoms - from the drawer where he kept them. This was taking too long, Tatsuya thought, and the moment Allan sat down he grabbed him for another kiss then pushed him down on his back and straddled him. Allan made a surprised sound and dropped the things he had been holding, but he was definitely aroused, so this had to be fine, Tatsuya decided. He leaned in for another kiss, attempting to undo Allan's pajama shirt at the same time.

"Hey, hasty," Allan remarked between kisses, raising his hand to pet Tatsuya's hair. "What have I been teaching you? Here I was trying to do something about the preparations, but you..."

"I know, damn it," Tatsuya hissed as a reply. Acknowledging the need for preparations was one thing, of course, but if he was in any condition to actually get around to doing anything about it was a completely different matter. "I know, but I..." he mumbled, feeling uneasy and impatient. He had trouble holding himself back, but at the same time he still had trouble deciding what he wanted to be doing.

Allan shook his head and reached up to touch his face. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything, all right? Just give me those," he said, nodding to the side where he had dropped the items. Tatsuya gritted his teeth and nodded, forcing himself to calm down as he leaned over and snatched the things from the floor. He handed them over to Allan then moved in for another kiss.

"I... Need..." he muttered against the kiss, staring at Allan with that fiery, intense look - probably somewhat desperate too, not that he actually minded if Allan saw him like this. For some reason he hadn't figured out, he didn't mind Allan watching him and seeing all of him; his embarrassment, or even these fiery, needy moods. "This isn't..." He shook his head and stared at Allan. "I... I don't know, just, it's not enough. Please...?"

Even with him being all anxious, Allan was there, completely calm and just smiling. He nodded slightly and took some lotion, then slipped his hand under Tatsuya's robe. "Just give me a moment," Allan said reassuringly. He placed his hand over Tatsuya's hard-on and drew his fingers over it before taking a better hold. Tatsuya bit his lip, hoping to keep himself quiet, and pressed against the touch.

It would've been so easy to just give in right there and let Allan do what he always did. After those few times Allan had been teaching him things and had taken care of him, Tatsuya had started to find his touch very pleasing, but this time, he found himself frowning and staring at Allan with narrowed eyes. He wanted more; he needed more and just being touched wasn't enough to calm him. It didn't help that he was sitting there on top of Allan, with the feeling of his partner being quite hard under him. Hard, wanting him as much as he wanted this. _That_ was what he wanted, he was sure of it, and he grinned as he gazed at Allan's smiling face.

He had a decent idea of how it was done. After Allan had confirmed that two males doing anything was normal, he had looked into sex between men and he was reasonably sure he knew what to do. There was the possibility his studies weren't completely accurate, and it might've turned out to be different in practice, but there was only one way to find out. Besides, he did want to try it either way, and now was as good time as ever. Allan's touch still felt good, but at this point he was finally sure what it was he wanted - and he wanted Allan.

Pulling himself away from the touch and moving back a little to sit on his partner's thighs got Allan to give him a curious look, but Tatsuya ignored it. What he wanted required more preparations, said both the sources he had read and Allan, who had at some point explained some basics of how two guys could do it. He considered asking Allan's help but decided against it a second later, knowing Allan liked to take things carefully, and slow and careful wasn't what he could deal with at the moment. He picked up the condom package, took one then opened the wrapper. That would take care of half his problems, he thought as he pulled Allan's pants out of the way.

"Tatsuya?" Allan asked at that point, appearing confused. Tatsuya shook his head and concentrated on what he was doing - which was, getting the condom on Allan. His partner was definitely aroused, and getting a chance to touch what he wanted just made Tatsuya more determined about the whole thing. Allan settled to just smiling as he watched him, probably getting the idea that Tatsuya had suddenly decided to want to touch him instead.

Which was not exactly the case, and Tatsuya realized he should've stopped to explain things to Allan to not give him a wrong idea, but he was finished with the condom right then and grabbed the hand lotion Allan was using as lubricant. It did the trick well enough, although if his research was correct, more suitable substances for this existed. It was what they had, though, and he spread some of the stuff on his fingers then stuck his hand behind his back to spread some of the stuff between his buttocks. How much was needed, again? He couldn't remember and in his anxiousness wasn't about to start worrying too much. He pressed his fingers just a bit inside, gritting his teeth. It hurt, but if he wanted Allan, he'd better be prepared for some pain.

It had to be enough, he decided a moment later as he shifted his position forward on Allan's lap - at which point his partner was starting to catch on. "Wait, wait a minute, Tatsuya," Allan managed to say while raising his hands to Tatsuya's thighs, but at that particular moment he already had Tatsuya's fingers on his sex as his partner tried to figure what was the best way of taking Allan inside of himself. Allan was so hard and Tatsuya found himself really wanting to do this, and he tried position himself as well as he could. Allan looked at him, still appearing alarmed. "Not that I'm objecting here, but are you seriously going to...?"

"It's fine," Tatsuya cut in, suspecting he didn't sound or appear as convincing as he wanted to, but he was absolutely determined to go through with it. "I know what I'm doing." Which one of them he was trying to convince anyway, Allan or himself, he wasn't sure. The whole thing of taking something inside of himself didn't seem to be all that easy, but he remembered at that point that he was supposed to relax, and a little bit of attempt on that did the trick. He managed to get the tip of Allan's erection inside, but what he didn't manage at that point was to keep himself from crying out from the pain. It hurt so much he wanted to scream, but at the same time, the overwhelming feeling was exactly what he had been after - and now that he had it, he wanted more.

Under him, Allan muttered something inaudible and shook his head. He raised his hands to Tatsuya's face and looked at him, worried. "Tatsuya?" He quietly questioned. "Hey? Are you all right? Does it hurt?"

There was no reply at first; Tatsuya just gritted his teeth and tried to calm his breathing. To continue, he really needed to relax, even if it seemed quite difficult at this point. "I, ah," he managed to say then laughed. "Well. That," he muttered between his clenched teeth before he took another deep breath and looked at Allan with a hint of a grin. "That! Really hurt more than I thought it would. But it's..." He had to pause again and try to calm himself further. What had been painful at first was starting to feel really pleasant as his body adjusted to the pressure, and he definitely didn't want to stop here. "Not... Not bad at all. Can we... Go on?"

Allan looked at him like he feared he was about to faint or something, but he then placed his hands on Tatsuya's waist for support. "If you want to," he agreed. "Are you really sure you know what you're doing, though?" Tatsuya gave him a slight nod as a reply, and while Allan didn't look very convinced, it also didn't look like he wanted to stop.

Managing to relax his body just slightly helped, and Tatsuya tried moving a little, pulling away then pressing himself against Allan's body again. He really wanted more, and he pressed his body lower, taking more of Allan inside. It was working, more or less, and the feeling was beyond what he'd ever imagined. He leaned his left arm against the wall next to the bed for support and grabbed Allan's wrist with his right hand, holding on tightly as he continued moving. Slowly at first, but he craved for more, and with each move he picked up the pace. His body felt so hot and his skin burned, and he pushed the bathrobe off of his shoulders then dropped the cloth entirely, not that he was sure if ending up completely naked helped making the heat go away, but it was worth a try.

"Ah... Nnhh..." He bit his lip and frowned, finding himself thinking that the sounds he made sounded so off. So pathetic and so needy, but at least Allan didn't seem to mind and just watched him with that gentle smile. Tatsuya looked back at him and grinned before having to heavily lean against the wall again as he moved his body, finding pleasure in the slightest movement. It felt good and he closed his eyes, concentrating on trying to breathe. "Agh... Ahh...? Allan...!"

"Seriously," Allan muttered as he raised his right hand to pet Tatsuya's face. "This... Has got to be your craziest idea yet..." He took a few deep breaths then lowered his hand to his partner's crotch, resuming what he had been doing earlier. Tatsuya froze for a moment then tried to press himself against the touch while still trying to continue moving in a steady pace. Allan's caresses were intolerable, and at the same time, perfect for taking away the feeling that had been tormenting him.

The mixture of pain and pleasure was driving him crazy, and he stopped caring about the fact that he was making those pathetic sounds. Allan was mumbling something about it feeling good, so it had to mean this was fine and both of them were enjoying it. Tatsuya found his focus wavering; all that mattered was that insane feeling of having Allan's hard sex inside of him, and Allan touching him.

It was a surprise he had lasted more than a few minutes in the first place, and his body claimed the release soon enough. The feeling made him blank out for a few seconds, and he barely caught the wall for support. He grinned tiredly as he pressed his forehead against the wall and stayed still for a moment to catch his breath. "Finally..." He mumbled, realizing that the burning feeling was fading.

"You okay now?" Allan asked, and Tatsuya blinked and looked at his partner. Allan had a tissue and was cleaning his hand, then wiped Tatsuya clean as well. "You should probably move away, you know," he pointed out with a hint of a smile, and Tatsuya realized he was still on Allan's lap and had him inside of him. "Carefully, mind you," Allan added. "You don't want to-" At that point Tatsuya just smirked and moved a little. He was fairly certain Allan wasn't done yet, and since he had pretty much forced his partner to this, he thought he should at least have enough courtesy to take care of him. "Tatsuyaaa... You..." Allan mumbled. "Aren't listening at all are you..."

It still hurt, but the feeling was somehow different now, probably because he wasn't in a hurry and was more relaxed. "I'm listening," Tatsuya replied. "I just want to make you feel good too, all right?" He reached to pet Allan's face, and at that point his partner just gave up and closed his eyes, muttering something unclear out of which Tatsuya only managed to hear his own name. A second later Allan chose to slap his hand over his mouth, not that it really made much difference considering the amount of noise Tatsuya had been making earlier.

Being more relaxed and accustomed to the pressure allowed Tatsuya to experiment a little, and he tried to take as much of Allan inside of him as he could. That was about as far as he got anyway, as his partner went all tense at that point and mumbled something against his hand, and Tatsuya stopped and leaned closer. "I guess you're done, then?" He questioned. "I can't exactly tell."

"Yes, I'm... Great!" Allan managed to say. He then laughed tiredly and took a few deep breaths before looking up. "Okay, definitely. That. That was something else," he commented with a smile. "Carefully now? Let me take care of the cleaning." Tatsuya nodded and moved away cautiously then lay down on the bed as Allan moved away to dispose of the condom.

The whole thing left him feeling a bit sore and tired, but also quite satisfied. If this actually worked to take care of his battle lust issues, it was perfect. He smiled and closed his eyes for a moment, his mind idly registering the fact that Allan moved closer and cleaned him a little more. "It's fine, just rest a bit," Allan told him, and he nodded, lazily drawing his fingers through his hair to pull it down.

He snapped out of the half-asleep hazy state some time later, realizing Allan was lying next to him and had pulled the sheets to cover them both. "Ah. Allan?" He took a deep breath and crawled closer to Allan, pressing his head against his shoulder. "I... Sorry," he muttered, apologetic. "I really should've asked you before doing something like that." He had to unfortunately admit that it wasn't well-planned at all, but Allan had agreed to it, hadn't he? "You," he continued. "Didn't seem to be against it, and we've been doing other things before, so... It was fine, wasn't it?"

"Fine?" Allan replied with a chuckle. "More than fine! I've promised I'll take care of anything you ever need, right?" He leaned closer to kiss Tatsuya's hair and wrapped his arms around him. "Don't worry about it. I was a little confused at first and kind of surprised too, but I did figure out what you were doing. I wasn't exactly trying to stop you, was I?" Tatsuya shook his head and closed his eyes again. Allan felt warm and nice, and resting for a bit seemed like a good idea. "But really," Allan continued. "You and your ideas. I guess I should know you better by now, though."

Tatsuya wrapped his arm around Allan and snuggled close to him. "Ah, heh. Maybe that didn't go exactly as planned," he whispered as a reply. "But I really did do research beforehand, and I had a pretty good idea what I was doing. In theory, anyway!" He added with a smile. If there was something he was good at, it was studying - even if putting that information in practice had turned out to be quite different than what he'd expected. "It hurt a bit, but when I started to get the idea of how to do it, it was really nice," he continued. "Then again, does it really matter if I only knew the theory when you're more experienced, and you at least knew what you were doing. So it went just fine, didn't it?"

The next thing Tatsuya knew was that Allan pulled away, stared at him for a few seconds then burst out laughing. "Tatsuya," he managed to say after a moment. "While I'd love to claim I knew what I was doing," he explained as he looked at his partner's puzzled expression. "You, ah. Should realize I'm not as experienced as you think I am. That was the first time I've ever done that."

There was a moment of silence as Tatsuya processed the latest piece of information. "...Oh." He finally said before he found himself chuckling as well. "I, uh. In that case, I'm sorry. I thought you might actually have... Well." He lowered his face, embarrassed.

Allan just smiled at that. "What's this, you're apologizing for taking my virginity, now? Come on. And here I thought you were quite aware that I wouldn't mind doing, ah. All kinds of things with you." He reached to pet Tatsuya's hair then pulled him closer. "Although if that was your first time as well, then I suppose that didn't exactly go like in the movies. Not really perfect gentle love-making," he mused with a cheerful tone of voice. "Though I suppose you can't really expect that from a couple of silly inexperienced schoolboys."

The fact that Allan wasn't bothered by the events made Tatsuya feel easier. "I wouldn't know, I don't watch that kind of movies," he admitted. "But, I suppose that would be the stereotypical expectation, and expectations don't always work in reality. Silly schoolboys, huh..." He grinned to himself. "Still, I'm glad you don't mind that your first time was with me."

"Didn't I tell you back when we had our, ah... Lessons?" Allan replied. "I don't mind anything at all, if it's you. But, say," he pondered as he idly stroked Tatsuya's hair. "Since that went like it did, you want to try that again?" Tatsuya gave him a curious look, and Allan smiled. "This first time thing! With perhaps paying a little more attention to how it's actually done. Because while I don't mind, I also think that wasn't too great performance from either of us, and I'd like to remember my first time being a bit more slow and loving."

"Wait, so you do actually know how to do it, then?" Tatsuya asked, turning around and leaning on his elbow as he studied his partner. "But you just said you haven't done that before."

"Research!" Allan proudly declared with a grin on his face, which made Tatsuya laugh a little. "I do know. In theory," he admitted. "As said, I haven't actually tried, so I can't say everything I know is one hundred percent correct or perfect in any way, but either way." He raised his hand and poked Tatsuya gently on the forehead. "I might have a bit better idea than your, how did you put it just now? 'I know what I'm doing', indeed. What do you say?"

Tatsuya nodded. "Ah, heh. I... Owe you that much. I can't say I wouldn't be interested in a second round and, well." He grinned with an embarrassed look on his face. "Anything's got to be better than that little mess-up of mine. Besides, I agree. I'd rather remember my first time being along the lines of 'it was great, Allan was gentle and it felt good' than 'I was feeling crazy after a Gunpla Battle and couldn't calm down' so if you please would?" He lay back down and closed his eyes for a moment. "I guess it's better if you take the lead this time," he added, looking at Allan with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Can't guarantee the bit about being great, but I'll be gentle and make sure it feels good," Allan promised as he shifted away for a little bit, giving his partner enough space to lie on his back. Tatsuya smiled as he watched Allan move away to remove his pajamas. "There," Allan said with a bit of a grin. "Now, let's take it slow and nice. How about we start from... Here?" He moved closer, carefully settling down next to his partner then leaned in to brush his lips over Tatsuya's. It felt rather nice, and Tatsuya relaxed as Allan pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

Allan ran his fingers through Tatsuya's hair as he deepened the kiss, and Tatsuya parted his lips, letting his partner advance. This trying again thing was starting to feel like a really good idea, and he had to admit his body was starting to agree as well. Probably because he was young and got excited way too easily, he guessed, or maybe it was because Allan wasn't really half bad at kissing; certainly better than he himself was at least.

It made him feel like he wanted to respond in some way, and he raised his hands to Allan's shoulders and caressed his skin. Allan looked at him and gave him a smile before he leaned down to kiss his neck. "May I?" He whispered, and Tatsuya nodded, not that he was absolutely sure what Allan was asking. He did learn a second later, though, as he felt Allan biting his skin gently. It didn't really hurt, and Tatsuya grabbed his partner's shoulders more tightly and closed his eyes. No, it definitely didn't hurt; if anything, it was turning him on.

"Slowly, hmm," Allan mused as he slightly shifted his position and advanced down to Tatsuya's chest, placing kisses on his skin as he went, and Tatsuya shivered under the caresses. This was something Allan hadn't done before, he was pretty sure of it. "Slowly means we ignore this..." Allan slipped his hand down to Tatsuya's stomach, then just a bit lower to brush his fingertips over the boy's erection. "For a little bit longer. Too much attention down here would just make you impatient." He grinned as he looked at his partner then leaned back down, only to catch a nipple between his teeth. He bit on it gently, not causing any pain, but Tatsuya strained under the touch, and he arched his back a little.

"A... Allan...? What are you...?" He muttered, gasping for breath. His right hand was still on Allan's shoulder and he gripped it hard now, and he raised his left hand to Allan's hair, entangling his fingers in it and tugging gently. His partner didn't seem to mind and continued on, tracing over the nipple with his tongue. He moved his hand back up from Tatsuya's stomach to play with the other nipple, and Tatsuya squirmed under the touches, finding himself making odd sounds again. Allan seemed quite pleased with how he reacted and experimented some more, testing to see what brought the most reaction out of his partner.

A moment later Tatsuya plain couldn't take more teasing. "Please," he muttered under his breath. Allan continued to nibble on his skin, and it was too intolerable. His body was getting too hot again, he realized. "Please, I... ah... Can't...!" He looked at his partner, gritting his teeth, then took a few deep breaths. "Allan, please?"

There was a pause as Allan looked up then chuckled. "Uh. Sorry, got a little carried away. How about we try preparing some more though," he said as he pulled away, and Tatsuya frowned a little as Allan got up from the bed and leaned over to check his desk drawers again. Before Tatsuya managed to question what he was doing though, Allan moved back and sat on the edge of the bed. "We could try this," he said, holding up a bottle of something, and Tatsuya looked at the thing curiously. "Proper lubricant," Allan quickly explained. "I got this at some point, just in case! We haven't needed it so far, but I would've recommended using this for our earlier round, had I known you were going to do that."

"I, ah..." Tatsuya gave his partner an embarrassed smile. "It did cross my mind that we could've used something else than the lotion, but then again I didn't know you had better stuff available." He raised his head and gave Allan a thoughtful look. "So we should be using this in the future, I guess?" He pondered before closing his eyes and lying back down. "But make use of that already," he muttered under his breath. "How much longer do you think I can wait?"

"All right," Allan replied as he opened the container and poured some of the contents on his fingers. "Spread your legs a little more," he instructed. "Also, how about you take the pillow and put it under your lower back?" Tatsuya did as told, and Allan nodded. "Now, get comfortable and try to relax. I promise I'll be careful and," he paused and took a look at Tatsuya's expression. "I'll try to not take too long, although I do want to be thorough with this."

Tatsuya mumbled something resembling acknowledgement as he drew his left arm over his face. He gripped the sheets with his right hand and tried to prepare himself. The relaxing part took a bit of more effort, especially when the feeling Allan's fingers pressing between his buttocks made him freeze for a second, but he struggled to calm down. Allan was being patient, at least - too patient even, but wanting it too much wasn't going to help the case, here, Tatsuya told himself. "Ah...?" The sound that left his lips came out weird again in his opinion, and he slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Just a little more," Allan said, turning to look at his partner. "But as I said, I really want to be well prepared here, so if you don't mind... Relax, please?" He gave Tatsuya a few seconds to try prepare before he cautiously pressed a finger into him. Tatsuya blinked and mumbled something against his hand then gritted his teeth and tried to concentrate on breathing. Allan paused for a moment again before he added more of the lubricant, then slowly pressed another finger into his partner. "Does it feel uncomfortable? I can stop if..."

"No," Tatsuya managed to say; a mere whisper it might've been, but he shook his head and looked at Allan, doing his best to stay still. It convinced his partner enough, and Allan continued, pressing his fingers deeper. The feeling was entirely different from before; of course, Tatsuya realized. This was Allan touching him, and he himself was actually prepared and not distracted by the battle mood. Allan was being quite gentle and caring as well, compared to how eager and rough Tatsuya had been when taking him earlier.

Not that he wasn't about to lose patience again, because the feeling of Allan's fingers was making him mad with need for more. Preparations or not, that slight touch was driving him off the edge. "Nnngh... A... Allan, I... Want...!" He muttered, letting his hand slip down from the failed attempt of silencing himself. He stared at Allan with a pleading look in his eyes and gasped for breath. "Want more...!"

"Very demanding," Allan mused, watching his partner with such a happy smile on his face that somewhere in the back of his mind, Tatsuya wondered how he could be so calm under the circumstances. "So pretty..." Allan added with a lower voice, with an odd gleam in his eyes. "Don't worry, Tatsuya. You can have more," he whispered as he cautiously removed his fingers. "You think I'm going to be able to hold back at this point? You look so... So desirable that I..." He trailed off and leaned over Tatsuya to press a soft kiss on his lips. "I want you."

The look on Allan's face as he said that was so handsome and gentle that it made Tatsuya feel all flushed for a moment. Allan was always so happy to take care of him, but those words made Tatsuya a little weak momentarily. The plain idea that Allan _wanted_ him, and the fact that he could give himself to Allan just made him want to have him even more. "Don't hold back," he quietly replied. "I... Want to give you anything you want."

Allan grinned a bit as he moved away to get another condom and to add more of the lubricant on himself. "Tell me things like that and I really won't be able to hold back. But first," he pondered, appearing thoughtful all of a sudden. "My research said that it'd actually be easier to do this if you turned around and I was behind you, but I'm not sure about this. How would you want to proceed? We could..."

"No," Tatsuya cut in as he looked up at his partner's face. "We're fine like this. It can be done like this, can't it?" He questioned with a determined look on his face, even though his face still felt all hot. It didn't matter; he was sure about this was what he wanted, and he really couldn't wait much longer. "I want to look at you," he said. "And I want you to look at me."

There was that smile on Allan's face again that made his chest feel all weird, but he wasn't about to turn away. Allan moved closer and took a moment to position himself over Tatsuya then leaned in for a kiss. "Tatsuya. I want nothing more than to look at you," he whispered, and Tatsuya closed his eyes for a second, the embarrassed feelings hitting him hard with those words. Another gentle kiss made him relax, although it also made him feel hot, and the heat reminded him quickly what they were after here. That other side of him, the one that found himself overtaken by that heat after Gunpla Battles, took over for a second, and he grabbed Allan's hair and kissed him back.

They parted after another kiss, and Allan looked at him. "All right then, are you ready?" He asked, shifting his position and pressing himself against Tatsuya's body. "I'll be really careful," he promised, and Tatsuya looked back at him then nodded his agreement before closing his eyes again. It didn't matter if it was going to hurt; he wanted Allan so badly by now, but he forced those over-eager feelings aside for just a moment. He had already messed this up once, and he wanted to let Allan take care of everything this time. His partner was taking so long, being so careful as he pushed Tatsuya's legs apart more. Tatsuya was all too happy to comply and wrapped his legs around Allan's waist, trying to relax as much as he could even if the anticipation was killing him.

A gasp escaped his lips as Allan carefully entered him. It did hurt, but their position was different, the preparations better, and he knew what to expect this time. Allan was also overly careful, pressing into him so slowly that it just made Tatsuya wish he would've hurried up. He raised his arms around and took a hold of Allan's shoulders again, trying his best to move himself against Allan to have more of him, wanting to feel him with all of his body.

"Is everything fine?" Allan paused to ask, and at that point Tatsuya's fiery side won yet again, and he pulled Allan in for another kiss.

"Don't stop," he muttered between kisses. "...Need... You..." He trailed off, his voice dying under another kiss. Allan shifted his position slightly, trying to keep his weight off of his partner, and even that slight movement made Tatsuya feel like he was going crazy. He wanted more, and he gripped Allan's shoulders, trying to pull him closer. "...Please...?" His voice had turned weird again, but the need to have more of Allan overrode any embarrassment it caused.

Thankfully his partner was quite prepared to take care of that need. "I'll take that as a yes," Allan whispered, carefully pressing deeper. His thrusts were slow at first, but it appeared he really couldn't hold back much longer either as he picked up the pace quite soon. Tatsuya welcomed it, meeting Allan's moves to his best ability. It was a lot different from the previous round, he thought, a lot better too, even if he had to admit that the first time had gone like it had due to his own stupidity. Allan's lips brushed against his again, and he felt his partner's fingers stroking his hair gently. "You're so pretty..." Allan's murmured by his ear before kissing his neck, and Tatsuya turned his head a little, allowing Allan to nibble on his skin.

Allan saying things like that made him feel a bit silly, but considering the situation, he forgot about that a second later. He felt so hot, the feeling intensifying with every thrust, and every slightest move they made. Allan's fingers entangled in his hair and tugged gently, and he looked up at his partner's face while gasping for breath. Allan was smiling; Allan was almost always smiling, but there was just something about the way he smiled right now. It was the same smile from earlier, Tatsuya realized, the one that had made him feel all weak. There was that look in Allan's eyes too, that gentle, affectionate look, and Tatsuya felt so safe in his arms. Allan would take care of everything, just as he had promised.

"Ah... Agh..." He couldn't keep himself from making those embarrassing sounds anymore, but it was fine; Allan didn't seem to mind, and Tatsuya didn't care if Allan heard him. He held onto his partner's shoulders with all his strength as they moved together, and that heat that burned his body found an equal warmth in Allan's body. He clenched his eyes shut and let go of attempts of keeping control, too lost in the act, and just let Allan hold him.

By now it really seemed Allan couldn't hold back, but those rapid thrusts were exactly what Tatsuya needed right now. His grip on Allan's shoulders slipped as his partner pressed into him again, and he sought to grab the sheets for support, but Allan's right hand found his left hand then and entwined their fingers together. He clung on, finding comfort in that hold.

What had happened earlier had been because of his frustration after the battle, some sane corner of his mind realized. This was different, and not a battle; no, it was more delicate as well, akin to building Gunpla, and Tatsuya, even in his lost state of mind smiled. If this was gunpla building, then he had the best builder taking care of him. "Al... lan... Want..." He mumbled, gasping for breath as he felt Allan move again then pause for a second to shift his position enough to slip his hand between them. Tatsuya slapped his right hand over his mouth as Allan's fingers found what he had earlier deliberately ignored. If any more stimulation really was needed, Tatsuya didn't know, but he had been hard for long enough that even the slightest touch made him shiver.

Allan's touch was skilled, even in the midst of everything else, and that sane bit of Tatsuya's mind wondered how how Allan was still capable of this, when every time Allan thrust into him, he could feel how beyond needing him his partner was. "Tatsu...ya... I..." Allan whispered next to his ear, sounding so strained but somehow happy, and Tatsuya opened his eyes and raised his right hand and caught Allan's hair's again.

He was too spent, too hot and his body had had too much. There wasn't much he could do but breathe and let himself Allan hold him. The slightest touch, each time Allan pressed into him; everything felt so good and he didn't give a damn about anything. There was the sound of his own voice, whispering Allan's name over and over again, and he could hear Allan gasping for breath as well and muttering something unclear; a few words in English was all Tatsuya could make out of it.

Another move, another slight brush of Allan's fingers on his crotch and that was all he could take. Perhaps their earlier round actually allowed him to last a little longer than usual, but after all of Allan's caresses and the care his partner had taken in preparing him for this, his body met its limit. "Ah... Al...lan...!!" He gasped for breath, calling his partner's name once more as he came. It got him even stronger than the earlier time, probably because he wasn't as distracted as he had been before; either way, he relaxed against the sheets, his strength completely drained.

Allan's body still felt warm, and he smiled tiredly as his partner pressed into him once more then shifted his position a little, whispering something he couldn't hear before slumping on top of him. Tatsuya blinked and took a few deep breaths to focus then petted Allan's hair. "Hey? Don't stop just because I'm done," he said quietly. "I'm really tired, but I want you to..."

At that point Allan chuckled and looked at him. "Oh that's... Not a problem, here. I... Just after you did," he mumbled, trying to catch his breath. "What a mess," he added somewhat cheerfully. "I need to clean this. But I also want to cuddle for a bit." He moved away just a little to take his weight off of his partner and laid down next to Tatsuya then leaned closer for a quick kiss. "I promised to take care of everything, so I'll deal with this in a few minutes."

"All right," Tatsuya replied, unable to suppress a yawn. He had to admit his body ached after everything, but he also felt so very weary. "That definitely was... great. And you were gentle, and it felt good," he added, partially quoting himself from before. "Thank you. For putting up with me."

Allan smiled widely. "I should be the one thanking you. I'm pretty sure I'm the luckiest guy in the Academy right now. And this is sure something to remember." He placed another quick kiss on Tatsuya's lips. "Both ways around, really," he happily mused. "But Tatsuya," he continued. "If something like this is what helps with that battle issue of yours; if there's anything you ever need help with, you can come to me anytime."

There went Allan again, making promises like that; Tatsuya felt himself blushing a little, but he was too exhausted to come up with a proper reply, and instead just closed his eyes. Having someone who understood his weird moods meant the world to him on that moment, and he smiled as he fell asleep.

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> From LH’s fic editing hell, more Gunpla Academy porn! Finished this one finally.
> 
> And yeah, nothing ever goes as expected when it’s Tatsuya Yuuki we’re talking about. What did you expect, their first time to be perfect BL manga or something? Not happening!


End file.
